Kingdom Hearts III
by XxFATExX
Summary: Sora and Riku return home with Kairi awaiting their return. However an unknown enemy lurks in the shadows. Does Sora have what it takes to save the worlds and keep up with his relationship with Kairi?
1. Chapter 1:Returning home

XxFATExX here! I've been dying to post my story up on hopefully you guys will like it! If I get reviews I will continue to post more of my work. As always I am nothing without my reviews.

DISCLAMER: XxFATExX does not own Disney, Final fantasy or anything Square and Disney based. He is just using them in his story.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"Key…blade" that was the last word the evil Xemnas uttered before his demise at the hand of Sora and Riku. They had finally done it, all they had been fighting for was finally over. They had won. No more organization 13 members were alive and they could finally go back to living life the way it was supposed to be. Kairi was waiting for Sora and Riku to return on Destiny islands. Worried and praying they would come back she waited by the shore line with Donald, Goofy and the King. "Please make it back…" Kairi whispered. Goofy looked at Kairi and smiled "Ahyuck! Don't worry Kairi! Riku and Sora can take care of themselves they'll finish off Xemnas once and for all!" Donald always without something to say chirped in "Yeah! If not we'll do ourselves!"

Kairi smiled her confidence in them renewed, then she caught something in the sky. "Oh my god is that…?" In the sky two falling "stars" could be seen. They came closer and closer until SPLOSH they hit the water. A few seconds later Sora and Riku popped their heads up. Sora looked around and then noticed Kairi, smiled and signaled Riku "Lets go!" Sora swam and swam until the shore got closer and then began a steady jog. Kairi smiled at her close friend. As Sora was about to hit the shore he was bombarded by his close friends Donald and Goofy and SPLOSH right back into the water he went! "Guyssssss I can'tttttt breathe mrgghghghgh" Donald and Goofy smiled and let Sora up. He looked up at Kairi offering him her hand and smiled "We're..we're back!" Kairi grinned and replied "Your home!" With that Sora smiled his cheesy grin and gave her his hand. Sandwiched between the two was the Lucky charm Kairi had given him one year ago. He had kept his promise.

Kairi helped Sora out of the water and just watched him try to brush the sand of his shorts. Sora noticed this looked at her and smiled his cheesy smile. Kairi blushed, god how she loved that smile. Riku looked at them and just grinned "I wonder when these two will stop being so oblivious and talk to each other already!" He walked up to them poked them both in the shoulders "Yo. Lets go see our parents. Their probably going to kill us!" Sora signed but then smiled "Hey I'm just glad to be home but I'm not sure if its better to face my mothers wrath or fight a couple of Nobodies" Kairi poked him playfully "You better not think about it mister! You had me and your mother worried sick!"

The King was happy to see the 3 teens finally reunited. He hated having to leave but he had to go back to Disney castle. He walked up to them and said " Welp guys its finally over. We can live in peace now thanks to our efforts." The 3 teens looked at him and nodded. "However we have to get going back to our own world. Minney is probably worried sick" Donald sighed and drooped his head " Your not the only one your majesty. Daisy is going to kill me!" Goofy smiled "Oh yeah Donald she told you to keep checking in but you never did!" Donald glared at him "Don't remind me." Sora decided to poke his share of fun as well. "Hey Donald don't forget to send me a postcard if you survive Daisy's wrath!" Donald get annoyed and decided he'd hit Sora with what was coming to him "Oh yeah! I will just send me one back when you finally tell Kairi how you feel!…" Sora gasped and cut him off and started to glow a bright red "YESS YESS HOW I FEEL ABOUT THE FOOD FROM THE OTHER WORLDS ITS SOOOO DIFFERENT! Donald laughed at Sora was trying to cover up. Kairi just looked at him with a confused look. Riku however was holding his stomach from laughing so hard. Goofy smiled, a huge water drop on his head "These two always fight and we're about to leave too.." King Mickey walked up to his ship, summoned his Keyblade and unlocked the front doors. "Welp fellas see ya! Visit when you can!" And with that they departed to Disney castle.

Sora watched them leave. "Sora come on!" Riku beckoned. Sora turned around and saw that Kairi and Riku were already preparing the boat to head to the main island. Sora ran to catch up. "You know it's going to be hard getting used to all this again I mean…school is definitely one thing I could do without!" Sora sighed. Kairi giggled "Oh come on at least you won't be fighting Xemnas or the Heartless again" Sora helped Riku untie the boat "Yeah but like I said I think I'd rather fight them then have to deal with math home work again! I just can't stand math it's so hard." Riku laughed "That's because you don't study. Kairi agreed "Yeah Sora you lazy bum! If you studied you wouldn't have that many problems!" Sora thought for a moment "OK OK you win what if you help me study Kairi? I mean I would ask Riku too but mister 16 here is taking a more advanced math course." Riku grinned and buffed his chest out in cockiness. Kairi laughed "Sure but lets go let your parents know you guys are here and get you enrolled in classes again." As the boarded the boat the sun was slowly going down, shining on the water making for a beautiful sunset. Riku looked out to the sunset "It's funny how I wanted to leave this place so badly and now here I am glad to be back." Sora looked at his friend with a puzzled look, Riku never really got all serious like that during their conversations and when he did it was usually something serious, important or he had a lot on his mind. "Life works in funny ways doesn't it?" After rowing for about 7 minutes the gang had finally arrived on the main island. Nothing had really changed all the houses were there, some kids were playing around the usual stuff on Destiny islands. Sora took a deep breathe, smelling the nostalgic scent of Mango. "Ahh its good to be home!"

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

XxFATExX: Well that's all for now! If you guys enjoyed send me a review! And let me know what you think! This will be a Sora x Kairi centered fic along with my thoughts on what should happen after KH2 so I will not be taking the future games into consideration. However I will be using some of the characters.


	2. Chapter 2: It's been a year

XxFATExX: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Lupineknight my first reviewer for this story. Thanks a lot! I appreciate it and I will do my best to continue pleasing you with the story. Here is the 2nd chapter hope you enjoy! And as always read and review!

*DISCLAIMER*: XxFATExX does not claim ownership of any Kingdom Hearts and Disney characters. He only owns his own characters.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nothing had really changed all the houses were there, some kids were playing around the usual stuff on Destiny islands. Sora took a deep breathe, smelling the nostalgic scent of Mango, "Ahh its good to be home!" Riku looked at his best friend and smiled "Yeah it really is!" Kairi looked down the street they were on and heard something in the distance. "I can't believe you Wakka! You know I was going to introduce you to my grandfather Chappu today!" A girl dressed in a black top exposing a lot of cleavage and some black tights walked down the street wearing black flip flops. Wakka a year older followed behind. You could notice some facial hair beginning to appear on his chin. He was wearing a white tank top and the rest was his usual Blitzball attire. "Lulu I'm sorry! The captain has been really strict with training lately! He says if we don't shape up we're never going to be able to defeat the Luca goers in the tournament that's coming ya!" Lulu had a stern mean look on her face. "Wakka! All you ever really think about is that dumb game! Can't you leave everything to Tidus? What about us? You mean to tell me you care more about that dumb ball game then your girlfriend?" Wakka raised his hands in defense with a sweat drop on top his head. "No ya! I wasn't saying that! But Lu Tidus is good and all but he can't do everything by himself!"

It seemed what ever Wakka was saying got Lulu more pissed off then she already was. "Fine! Play your dumb ball game!" And she stormed off. Wakka frowned and slouched. Sora, Riku and Kairi all had rather shocked expressions on their faces. Wakka with a girlfriend!? This is madness! Sora was the first to break from his daze and walked up to wakka and put his hand on his shoulder. Wakka didn't look up but instead mumbled "I already told you I don't want to play for your team…" Sora looked confused "Come again?" Wakka looked up surprised and couldn't believe who he saw in front of him. "SORA! Bro you've changed ya!" Sora laughed at Wakka's accent. He was still the same old Wakka. Riku stepped forward and grinned "Hey don't forget about me!" Wakka's surprised look only strengthened "RIKU monnnnnn" he gave him a handshake "it's been so long! You're a giant brudda!" Riku grinned even harder. Wakka looked over at Kairi "Hey when did these guys get here?!" Kairi giggled "I found em _lying around_ on the beach." Wakka smiled "These two WOULD come back out of the blue like that eh? Kairi laughed and agreed. "So Wakka what happened back there?" Sora asked curious. Wakka's face grew serious "Well that's my girlfriend Lulu…she's been dying to get me to come to her grandfathers house to see something but lately all these blitzball games has a brudda like me busy ya? So I haven't been able to go..I feel really bad that I keep forgetting but on the other hand I just have to win the tournament this year. The Luca goers made funna our school ya! I ain't taking that sitting down." Sora nodded intently listening. "Well Wakka I think you should go I mean if she has tried so hard to get you to go it must be something important. By the way how long have you two been dating?" Wakka focused on looking at the ground and blushed a bit. "Be about a year mon bout the same time you two went poof." Kairi smiled "Awwwwwww big Wakka has been with Lulu for a year!" She poked him. "Wakka backed away "Cut that cute stuff out ya!" And laughed.

Riku intervened "So _Big Wakka_ were is everyone else?" Wakka pointed further down the street. "At the school ya practicing for the big game, well at least Tidus and our other buddies are. Selphie is just there cheering the local pretty boy Irvine on. But anyways don't' you two have to see your parents or sumthin?" Sora's eyes widened "That's right! Thanks Wakka" and ran down the street and made a left. Riku and Kairi said their goodbyes to Wakka and followed Sora. 15 minutes later they had arrived at a house. It wasn't too big but it wasn't too small either. Could easily accompany a family of four. Sora looked at it for a while and just lost himself. Had it really been so long since he had seen his own house? The peach colored front with the nice looking white roof. The mat at the front of the door still said "Welcome" decorated with palm trees, coconuts and Paopu fruits. Riku and Kairi placed their hands on his shoulders and nodded to give him support. It was now or never. "What would his mother say? What would she think of him? Just leaving off without saying a word? Sora swallowed his worries for the time being and knocked twice. He was nervous so his knocks weren't that loud. A minute later a middle aged women stepped on to the front. She had brown eyes and brown long hair which reached a little beyond her shoulders. She had while slippers on with a cooking robe that said "Destiny" she looked at the boy in front of her. It only took a few seconds for her brain to click and she dropped the glass of lemonade she had in her hand. "S-s-Sora…? Is that you Sora?" Sora looked up letting his worries go and grinned his famous grin "Yeah its me mom I'm back!" Sora's mother Kushina couldn't believe it she was shocked. A year ago after that horrible storm everyone that was left on the island was packing their things to try to go some place else to survive. She had ran out that day looking for her baby boy everywhere. She had asked countless people if they had seen Sora. She had even showed them a picture of him smiling with his hands behind the back of his head, laid back as usual next to a "trying to look cool" Riku and Kairi smiling who was in a cute pink dress decorated with yellow duckies. Everyone she showed the picture to nodded "no…" slowly. Kushina was devastated she couldn't believe her son was gone. He was all she had left! Her baby boy who also kept the spirit of her husband alive in the house was gone. Oh how he looked so much like his father. Those ocean blue never ending eyes. You could stare at them for days and never find the end. Sora snapped his fingers in his mothers face trying to break her from that trance she was in. "Mom?" Kushina just smiled and hugged the boy with all her might. Happy that he was finally back but at the same time reluctant to let go out of fear of losing him again.

Riku and Kairi smiled, they were happy for their friend. Sora's face was turning blue "Mom I…can't breathe!" Kushina opened her eyes and let him go. She brushed away her tears. "My baby boy is finally back…I missed you so much Sora I thought…I thought.." Kushina was on the verge of tears again but Sora hugged her this time. "Don't worry mom I'm fine nothing happened to me. I'm back. I'm home." Kushina smiled how her boy had grown in a year. He looked so..mature and his eyes looked as if he had seen a lot in his time. For a 15 year old that's saying a lot! Kushina regained herself "Yes you are…and now your going to tell me what in the world you were doing for a whole year!" Sora sighed. It was inevitable she was going to ask this eventually. So he proceeded to explain what had happened during that year. Kushina couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her boy was chosen to save the world from darkness? Her 15 year old boy who should still be studying and school was off fighting huge monsters risking his life? It was crazy but she saw that her son wasn't lying. After all why would he? So after a big explanation they proceeded to Riku's house to explain everything to him boy what a case that was going to be. Kushina came along to help convince Riku's father Yummei that they were indeed telling the truth.

When they arrived (it was only a short walk from Sora's house) Riku stepped forward and sighed. He looked at his friends and they nodded giving him support like they did with Sora. He knocked and stood there waiting. 2 minutes later a middle aged man stepped out to the front he had on a white tank top and some pants with a lot of pockets. Unlike Riku he did not have long hair. He stood there eying Riku and Sora suspiciously. "Kushina who are these two…oh my kami…Riku…SON ITS YOU!" Yummei hugged Riku real hard and Riku stood there and took it. What happened next really surprised Sora and Kairi. Riku started crying. Sora had only seen Riku cry like once or twice when they played when they were younger. Riku was not one to show painful feelings easily. Even after all they had been through in Kingdom Hearts he remained stable. However now was a different story. "Dad..I'm home…I'm sorry." Yummei looked shocked. " Riku…" Riku looked at his father his eyes glowing because of the sunset and his hair covering his face some what. "Please let me explain."

-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-

XxFATExX: Woah Riku went deep there. Crying? Woah..lets see what he has to say next chapter. Please read and review. My stories live off of your input. I aim to please!


	3. Chapter 3: Explanation and sparring

XxFATExX: Sorry it took me so long to update with this chapter. I had school finals and what not that took a lot of time away from me. However I am almost out of school ( like 2 more days to be exact) and then I can have more time to update my story. As always please read and review, Its your reviews that help keep me going.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Please let me explain" Riku wiped the tears from his face and walked past his father into the house. Everyone was a bit confused as to why Riku suddenly broke out tearing like that but shrugged it off. When they got inside they saw Riku sitting on a couch. Sora looked around and saw Riku's house hadn't really changed much. It was small (considering only Riku and his father lived here) kind of dark you could say, the lighting in the house wasn't all to bright. When you first stepped in you would see the living around decorated with 2 couches and a TV with a little table in between them. The if you kept walking straight down the hall way on your left was the bathroom and on the right a closet. Then a few paces down was the bedrooms. Sora remembered Riku's was on the right and his father on the left. He wondered if Riku's room still looked the same or if it had been changed at all. However he would have to ponder this another moment for Riku was beginning to speak.

"Dad. I've got so much to tell you. You might end up hating me after my story is done…"

Yummei looked at him with a shocked expression wondering what he possibly meant by those words. Riku took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Well dad you know that me Sora and Kairi disappeared one year ago right? The night of the big storm." Yummei nodded and let his son continue without question. "Well…I know you must have been worried sick about me when I left." Yummei's eyes widened " So you left off your own accord! When I went to your room and saw the window shattered I figured a strong gust had blow you away! That night wasn't exactly normal." Riku laid his arms on his legs and looked down to avoid his fathers eyes. "Yes I left of my own accord. I left because at the time I was tired of being on this island. I wanted to see other worlds! But when I opened my heart to the unknown the Darkness came and fed on that. Taking me hostage. That's when I met up with Malificent a witch. I asked her about Sora and Kairi. She used Darkness to lie to me and made me believe that Sora didn't care about finding me or Kairi because he had his new friends Donald and Goofey. So then I started to search for Kairi myself using what ever power Malificent gave me…"

Yummei couldn't believe what he was hearing. His son had become tainted by the Darkness. Riku looked up " but that's not all of it. I fought with Sora and lost. I knew the power of Darkness would leave me bitter and alone but at the time I was addicted to it. Also it was all I had to search for Kairi, So I allied with the Heartless and…" Yummei interrupted him "and you continued to do whatever it took to save Kairi right? Riku nodded "Yes. I was so involved with Darkness to the point were I became Darkness itself. My physical appearance changed and I couldn't face Sora and Kairi looking the way I did. I feared what they would think of me. Me some one who let the Darkness in and take control of me…" Sora cut in "but Riku you did what you had to do! And your no long of the Dark realm! You walk both paths side by side. Equal!" Riku stood up and shouted "So what?! That doesn't change the fact that I let the Darkness take control of me! My dad has always had a hatred of the Dark because of the things it does to people! What do you think he'll think of me now? A monster!" Riku was about to walk out but his father put his hand on his shoulder. "Riku your wrong. Indeed I loathe the Darkness with every fiber of my being but that doesn't mean I hate you. You did what you had to do and it got you Sora and Kairi back alive that's all that matters." Riku sighed without turning around "Thanks dad. I just wanted to get that off my chest. Sora I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm going out for a walk I know its late but I can handle myself don't worry." And walked out. Sora poked Kairi "lets go comfort him. I know he just said all that but you know Riku act like mister tough for everything." Kairi nodded and followed him out of the house. Yummei and Kushina stood there speechless. "They are growing up. They didn't even ask us for permission!" Yummei laughed "I can't believe I'm saying this but the fate of the worlds is in their hands. They can take care of themselves just fine Kushina. However lets be there for them whenever they need advice.

Kairi looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and the school would be closing within and hour or so "Hey Sora, listen I think you should go comfort Riku by yourself." Sora turned around gave her the "why?" Look. "Well he needs his best friend right now and besides I need to register you two for classes over at destiny high. Sora groaned "Aww come on Kairi can't' you like forget about that?" Sora really didn't like the idea of having to do homework again, and math? Forget it. Kairi put her hands on her hips. "No! I'm not going to let you two slack off another year! Besides I'm going to be in the same grade as you because I missed basically the whole class year before when I was trapped inside you remember!" Sora blushed a bit "O-ok fine! But man I'm going to need your help I haven't done anything for school in a while." Kairi grinned "Don't worry we'll be study buddies!" And she ran off. Sora stood there looking at her figure running off. He was going to enjoy being "study buddies" indeed. Snapping back to reality Sora kept moving forward and saw Riku in the distance he was near the edge just looking out to the sea, watching the waves move back and forth slowly. Sora knew he took comfort in it, they all did. Whenever something bad happened the waves always calmed him down.

"Riku..you ok?" Sora sat next to him. Riku kept looking at the sea "yeah I'm fine. Thanks for coming man." Sora nodded "Hey its no problem…I can't believe we start school soon. I really don't think I'm ready to go back ughh homework..." Sora looked scared, his expression changed when he heard some snickering next to him. "and what is so funny? I can't believe your not worried about school man!" Riku smiled "Sora its just that you NEVER study! I remember last year you would try to come up with an excuse to get away from homework you even went as far as VOLUNTEERING to do chores at my house when you don't even do your own!" Sora scratched the back of his head. "Yeah well desperate times call for desperate measures!" Riku laughed at his friend. "I guess. Thanks Sora you really know how to cheer a guy up." Sora smiled his cheesy grin "No problem!" Riku began to turn around and head home but quickly drew his Keyblade and almost cut Sora in half. Sora jumped back and drew his Keyblade out of pure reaction. "Woah Riku what was that for! You almost hit me!" Riku laughed "I was meaning to hit you, its been a while since we had a sparring match." Sora smiled confidently and regained his fighting stance. "What was the score again? he said confidently. Riku smiled back just as confident "Beats me but I'm pretty sure I'm on top!" he charged Sora and slashed vertically but Sora just back flipped and cast a Blizzard spell at Riku's feet. Riku clenched his Keyblade and a Dark fire surrounded him causing the Blizzard spell to melt on impact. Sora smiled "Oooh you didn't tell me about THAT move!" Riku grinned "I was saving this just for you Sora." Sora ran forward and clashed blades with Riku. Blow after blow they matched each other perfectly this went on for about an hour and it was already dark. Sora decided it was time to take a new approach. He threw his keyblade at the sky and yelled "Light!" and a blinding light appeared and covered the area. Riku couldn't see and had to cover his eyes. Sora used this as an opportunity to strike. He put his now empty hand in front of him "I hope this works. Don't let me down here Roxas" immediately he drew another Keyblade, Oblivion and charged at Riku. When he was close enough he slid and hit Riku with the hilt of the blade knocking him into the sky. He the proceeded by jumping up with him. Riku yelled in pain and Sora wondered if he had over done it. That was his mistake. Riku closed his eyes, regained his stance and slammed the keyblade with all his might on Sora's left shoulder. Sora dropped to the sand with a loud THUD.

"Dammit how did you…do that" he panted, holding his left shoulder. Riku grinned once more "Did you already forget I had practice fighting without my eyes? I can smell you Sora and you could use a bath!"

Sora tilted his head "Really?" and sniffed under his armpit "I don't smell…" Riku ran with all his might and tried to go for another threatening blow. This time however Sora countered with one hand and summoned the Kingdom Key in the sky with his other. Then he released all the force he had blocking Riku's keyblade. Riku stumbled forward and ducked almost getting hit by the Kingdom Key. Having missed his strike Riku took this chance to move back a bit. "You know you gotten better." Sora grinned "your not bad yourself." He released his Oblivion Keyblade. He always favored one weapon but if he had too he would use two. "Not using two anymore? What happened? You almost had me back there." Riku tightened the grip on his Keyblade. "Yeah well. I think I can take you with one. You started showing off your new moves so I thought I'd show you one of mine, and theirs plenty more were that came from." They both ran at each other, each ones will to win trying to topple the other. Right before their blades clashed.."STOP!" They both tripped, thrown off by the sudden shout and fell face first into the sand. "I can't be gone for ONE second and already you guys are trying to knock each others heads off!" Kairi had her hand at her hips grinning at both of them. Sora lifted his face from the sand spitting out a mouthful in the process. "Aww give me a break Kairi we used to do this all the time! And besides I had Riku! He was mine!" Riku lifted his head from the sand and retaliated "Yeah right! I was going to own your ass and you know it!" Kairi laughed at her 2 childhood friends even after a year they still have that burning rivalry. "Anyway you two I have you registered for class and you begin in a day. Meaning you only have tomorrow to prepare yourselves! Sora sighed and out his hands behind his head "Guess I better get home and put all my clothes and stuff in order. Bet they don't even fit me anymore." Riku got up "I doubt it I mean we've all done some growing this past year." Kairi ran to Sora and grabbed his hand "I know! Tomorrow we can all go shopping! Plus you two NEED to have cellphones, your not an official teen without em! Everyone has one!" Sora sweatdropped at how excited Kairi was getting over shopping. Riku just shrugged it off and interrupted. "Guess we better head back then its getting late. Sora and kairi turned to him and nodded. They walked along side the edge of the beach telling each other funny stories and listening to the quiet night all the way.


	4. Update!

Hey there! I know I haven' updated in the longest (college work and girlfriend/friends take up ALOT of my spare time...but I'll make time for you guys) but recently I've been getting reviews and people telling me to update which makes me happy :D I'll try to update later today or tomorrow if possible I promise. Thanks for the support guys and I'm glad you all like the story so far don't stop reading it gets even better!

-Fate


	5. Chapter 4: Day at the mall and then some

XxFATExX: Howdy guys! here is that chapter I promised. Hope you guys enjoy and remember to R&R. Also on a side note. I know I said I wasn't going to incorporate future games into the story but I decided I will just a bit.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* a loud alarm went off that signaled 2 o-clock. Sora slowly got up and shut it off. After rubbing his eyes he noticed the time.

"2 OCLOCK! I was supposed to meet Kairi and Riku at the mall a half hour ago! Man am I going to get it from them. Especially Kairi! she hates it when I'm late!"

Sora quickly got out of bed and jumped into the shower and brushed his teeth. He didn't even bother eating breakfast he'd just get something at the mall. On the way out Sora passed Tidus

"Yo Sora man! long time no see! Wakka told me you were back in town." Tidus took note that Sora was out of breath panting. "Hey man you in a rush?"

Sora grinned at him and nodded. "Yeah I'm late. I was supposed to meet Riku and Kairi at the mall a half hour ago. Their going to kill me. Lets catch up sometime man but right now I have to hurry! Good luck with your Blitzball games." Sora ran off and turned the corner towards the mall. Tidus stood there looking at him and laughed it off "Thanks."

Riku and Kairi waited by the front of the coco shack. The chill spot for teenages after school and on weekends. It was like any other regular drink shack you could find on an island. It was made out of logs and had leaves on the top with a big sign in green and yellow that said coco shack. Teens would come and grab a smoothie or some coconut juice here and just relax and hang out with friends. It had been 7 minutes since any of them said a thing so Riku decided to break the silence. "You know...since Sora is making us wait we should make him pay when we get lunch." Kairi grinned and agreed "That Sora! always being late I swear he never changes." Riku laughed "Thats our Sora." As if on cue Sora arrived and stopped to lean over and catch his breath. "Sorry I'm late guys." Kairi bonked him on the head "Its ok but your paying for lunch now." Sora groaned "fine.." after some friendly chatting and some food the group decided to hit the stores and buy buy buy! Kairi's favorite part. She already had a list of what they both needed. Sora looked at it. It was a simple piece of looseleaf paper with purple ink on it and flowers on all the corners. It seemed so Kairi-ish he liked it and smiled to himself.

"Ok so most important things first. Clothes! Sora and Riku I bet your clothes don't fit you at all anymore." Sora and Riku scratched their heads. "Yup, got us there we need some new clothes" Kairi lit up. "Alright! I know exactly were to take you guys. Selphie drags me so much to this store that I basically know everything they have in stock almost all the time." Sora and Riku sweatdropped. They had forgotten how ecstatic Selphie could be when it came to shopping. Kairi even told them how she was always first for specials and sprees and if anyone got in her way they usually got the back end of her nun-chucks.

The store was called Destiny styles and it lived up to its name. It had all the latest styles in Destiny island for guys and gals. The store received a lot of income from all the students who came here with fat paychecks on payday and brought till their hearts content. Sora and Riku picked out their school clothes and a good amount of casual hangout clothes with some shoes and sneakers for school. After everything was paid for Kairi dashed out the store and beckoned Sora and Riku to follow. They started walking but each were holding a good amount of bags. "Man Kairi sure is pumped about all this buying stuff huh Riku." Riku shook his head "I think Selphie is starting to rub off on her haha." Sora laughed but in his heart he knew that was the farthest from the truth. Kairi and Selphie were nothing alike besides their love for shopping but then again what girl doesn't like a good shopping every once in a while? To Sora Kairi was special she was sweet, cared for him and they had known eachother for who knows how long. Sora wondered if she had seen his little addition to their secret cave. He made a mental note to check it later tonight when he was alone and act based upon what he saw. Donald was right it was time he manned up and talked to her!

Sora would think on what to say to her when he did. In the mean time he picked out his phone, paid for it and left. The group was just outside the mall when Sora noticed something weird and stopped to look on for a bit. Riku noticed he stopped.

"Something the matter Sora?"

"I could have sworn I saw something moving around those trees over there...must have been my imagination."

Riku laughed "Thats probably your stomach telling you its hungry. Lets head back we can grab something on the way."

Sora kept on looking but decided to just let it go. They packed up and headed home. It was a fun and tiring day and Sora was still a bit fatigued from all the fighting he did two nights ago against Organization 13. However he wasn't going to bed just yet. He decided to head out to the island and check out the secret cave. It was chilly outside so Sora brought his hoodie sweater and a scarf. He slowly walked to the docks and thought about Kairi. How her hair smelled like strawberries and her smile always brought a smile to his face. He really really liked her...Sora even wondered if his feeling were starting to delve into love. When he arrived at the island he wasted no time and walked in. What he saw right then and there surprised him. Another addition to the all besides his like he hoped. Kairi acknowledged his feelings and was apparently returning them. He smiled as wide as his mouth would let him and mentally screamed "YES! she HAS to feel the same way I do!" then Sora felt something hug him from his sides. "You know...you need to stop disappearing.. I don't know how much my Heart can take." It was Kairi. Sora smiled "I didn't disappear...I'm right here aren't I?" Kairi smiled as well and hugged a bit tighter "Yeah but you could have atleast told your mom where you would be so when I came looking for you I wouldn't have such a hard time finding you." Sora turned around and hugged her as well. "I'm sorry." He hated seeing her worry about him so he promised "Kairi I'll be with you always thats a promise." Kairi looked into his eyes "I'd like that." and kissed him. The feeling was incredible. She couldn't quite place her tongue on it but every time their lips met she felt a slight spark. She was sure Sora felt the same. They were connected after all and probably destined to be together till the ends of time. The kiss was slow and sensual each taking their time and savoring that which they have been waiting a long time for. They kissed for about 5 minutes and then stopped to look at eachothers eyes and confirm what just happened.

Neither said a word and just looked into the other eyes for what felt like eternity. After all this time it finally happened. Now Sora and Kairi could mold what would happen next together.

"This is real."

XxFATExX: annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd cut! thats it for todays chapter! hope you guys liked it. Please remember to R&R because thats what drives me to keep going. If you like the story keep reviewing and I'll keep posting!


End file.
